Sang d'Hybride
by Milisan
Summary: Ils avaient été séparés. Maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvé, guider par la vie elle-même, ils doivent affronter l'ennemi ultime... Destiné, l'Être surpême qui contrôle chaque soufle sur terre. Seront-ils capable de se défaire de ses ficèles?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Je révèle ci-joint la vérité. J'espère qu'un jour ce combat qui tomba vite dans l'oubli retournera dans les mémoires. Tant de gens on souffert et pleuré et personne n'entendra plus leurs larmes. Je vais donc vous révéler la vérité cachée que j'ai vu passer devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pour ma part aucun rôle important sinon d'avoir été témointe de ces scènes aussi fantastiques et tristes. Aussi je vous lègues à vous l'héritage des larmes et du sang qui coula jadis.  
  
Soeur Emma Lightheavens 


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre I Rebels  
  
Autant commencer par celle qui déclencha tous les évènements. Elle s'appelait Myna Windia, nommée selon sa tante disparue Miena Windia. Elle était à l'époque la jeune princesse de Windia, capitale du continent et demeure des membres du Clan de l'Ange. Elle n'avait alors que sept ans mais avait déjà ses idées à elle. Elle était déjà expérimentée dans le domaine de la magie depuis l'âge de quatre ans. À son admission à l'École de la Magie de Hometown, on la considérait déjà comme une prodige. On l'avait dès lors fait sauter quatre classes et sa mère la poussait nuits et jours dans ses études. Malheureusement, la petite Windianne ne se représentait pas la vie comme ça. Elle se disait souvent, rêvassant à la fenêtre, en regardant les oiseaux dans le ciel, qu'aussitôt que ses ailes auraient fini de pousser, elle s'envolerait vers des horizons plus radieux avec son amie Kitana. Kit vivait à Coursair, la capitale du continent nord-est. Elles se connaissaient grâce à leurs mères qui étaient elles-mêmes amies de longue date. Elles avaient combattu ensembles aux côtés de Ryu Bateson, dit selon l'Histoire Ryu deuxième du nom, contre l'infâme Evan qui avait pour but de détruire le monde sous les ordres de la déesse Myria. Nina Windia et Katt Chuan étaient toutes deux des héroïnes de la Deuxième Ère. Après la bataille, tous étaient rentrés chez eux et avaient poursuivit des voies différentes tout en gardant contact. Nina et Katt se rendirent alors souvent visite et leurs filles devinrent très vite d'accord sur tout et les meilleures amies du monde. Quand on épluchait les albums photos souvenirs, il n'y avait jamais de photos de Myna seule ou de Kitana seule. Elles étaient toujours ensemble, la plupart du temps se tenant par l'épaule. Myna était sûre que si elle partait un jour, Kitana viendrait avec elle et la supporterait dans toutes les difficultés comme elle l'avait toujours fait mais pour l'instant elle devait prendre en main son statu d'étudiante et de princesse. Quatre jours par semaine elle passait la journée à l'école à apprendre magie blanche, magie noire, objets magiques et toutes ces choses que l'on y montre à tous ces apprentis magiciens. Après la Grande Bataille de l'Enfant Destiné, plusieurs parents avaient poussé leurs jeunes à apprendre à se battre soit par les arts du combat, soit par la magie. Tous craignaient qu'Evan ne se réveille à nouveau (car cela était fort possible) et que, Ryu ayant disparu et ses compagnons se faisant vieux, personne ne puisse sauver leur monde tant aimé. Plusieurs Écoles de la Magies avaient alors ouvertes leurs portes dont une à Windia. Pourquoi Myna faisait-elle tout ce chemin pour aller à Hometown (qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la mer qui séparait le contient nord (Windia) et le contient sud-ouest (Hometown et les Highlands) (comprenez bien que dans ce monde, les continents sont plutôt petits comparé à nous et Windia n'est qu'à deux ou trois journées de marche de Hometown) alors qu'une école se trouvait dans sa propre ville? Eh bien tout simplement parce que sa mère y avait fait ses études. Nina était la fierté de l'établissement. C'était elle qui avait financé les travaux d'agrandissement et d'aménagement. Elle venait à l'occasion faire des démonstrations de magie mais c'était plutôt rare car elle n'en avait que rarement le temps et elle commençait à se rouiller un peu. Quand elle y venait c'était pour la plupart du temps pour voir Yoji, son ancien professeur. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, Yoji était très vieux. Il approchait du centenaire mais était encore très lucide et avait la même force magique qu'à vingt ans. Je pourrais vous parler longuement encore des Écoles de la Magie mais nous y reviendrons un peu plus tard. La journée où commencèrent les évènements, la petite princesse n'était pas en cours. Kitana et elle avait entrepris une longue marche tout l'avant midi pour aller jusqu'à la Forêt Dense. Cette petite forêt située au sud-ouest de Windia et au nord de Gate était à la fois réputée et crainte à cause des monstres qui y avaient élu domicile après l'affrontement de Ryu et Evan.  
  
-Huf! Huf! Huf! On y est enfin! C'était une longue marche, hein? demanda la tigresse.  
  
-Ouf! Oh que oui! On devrait se reposer un peu sinon on risque de se faire prendre par les Rangers si on est trop essoufflées pour s'enfuir.  
  
-Bonne idée! dit la tigresse en se laissant tomber sur le sol au pied d'un arbre. Les Rangers, hommes à tout faire de la Guilde de Hometown, étaient chargés de nettoyer la place de tous les monstres trouvables. La zone était hors limite pour les civils mais les deux petites filles espiègles n'avaient pas peur des monstres. Par contre, l'idée de se faire repérer et ramenées à leurs mères où un sermon de taille les attendrait faisait frémir les petites aventurières.  
  
-Vraiment, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu accepterais de ne pas assister à un cours pour venir avec moi dans la forêt. Paraît que y'a de drôles de monstres qui ont apparu ces temps si. T'as apporté le nécessaire au moins? Myna eu le visage éclairé de fierté. Elle enleva le drap qui couvrait l'objet qu'elle avait traîné avec elle et le présenta à son amie. Les yeux de chat de Kit devinrent alors très ronds ce qui lui donna un drôle d'air. Myna s'était levée tôt et doucement sur la pointe des pieds, pendant que sa mère dormait encore, elle avait pris un petit banc qui traînait dans un coin et avait monté dessus pour pouvoir atteindre l'objet convoité. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas toucher aux objets accrochés dans sa chambre, surtout l'épée, mais Myna s'était dite qu'une aussi belle épée ne devrait pas servir comme décoration. Elle s'était donc emparé de l'arme, avait remit le banc à sa place et était sortie en douce, le visage rayonnant.  
  
-J'ai jamais rien vu de semblable! dit Kit en effleurant de ses doigts la lame de la grande épée. Elle ne pèse quasiment rien en plus! T'as vu les beaux ornements en tête de dragon sur la garde? C'est vraiment hyper beau! T'a vu comme les yeux en rubis brillent? Ils ont la même lueur que ta pierre. La petite Windianne porta sa main à son front. Bien placée au centre, une petite pierre émettait une légère lueur bleutée. La lueur changeait de couleur selon les émotions de sa porteuse. Myna ne se plaignait jamais de son mystérieux ornement car celui-ci lui avait permis de garder la vie sauve. Quand les gens du château apprirent que la Reine Nina portait un enfant, tous voulurent voir le futur bébé mort ou disparu car personne ne savait qui était le père de cet enfant maudit. La reine ne voulant pas révéler son secret ni voir mourir son enfant les ignoras pendant toute sa grossesse. Jamais elle ne leur donnerait son unique enfant. Jamais elle ne revivrait la tragédie qu'elle avait vécue, enfant. Quand les ailes noires de la jeune Nina poussèrent, les conseillers, les mêmes conseillers qui voulaient la mort de Myna, voulurent se débarrasser d'elle de peur que la noirceur de ses ailes n'attire le malheur sur le pays, se fiant à une légende. Ses parents l'avaient alors placée à l'École de la Magie et lui avait interdit de revenir. Eux non plus ne voulaient pas voir leur fille morte. Je reviendrai plus tard sur le fait que Nina a pu ravoir son statut de princesse, puis de reine.  
  
-Jamais je ne les laisserai lui faire de mal ni le séparer de moi, s'était- elle dit. Tous furent surpris le jour de la naissance de la nouvelle princesse. Une jolie pierre illuminait la pièce de lumière et réconfortait les c?urs de tout le monde. Déclarant que l'enfant était une envoyée des Dieux pour protéger le pays, les conseillers de la reine se retirèrent et laissèrent mère et enfant tranquilles. Personne ne savait ce qu'était cette mystérieuse pierre ni de quelle légende ou prophétie appartenait la nouvelle petite princesse. Avec le temps ils s'accoutumèrent à ce joyau et oublièrent presque que Myna était différente.  
  
-Qui sait? Peut-être que t'es un dragon, Mimi! déclara Kitana. Ya que les dragons qui ont des pouvoirs et des joyaux qui brillent comme c'lui qu't'as.  
  
-Non, je ne crois pas. Et puis d'ailleurs des ailes de plumes m'iraient bien mieux! J'veux pas être un dragon.  
  
-Eh bien, dragon ou pas les monstres ne vont pas attendre toute la journée après nous! Faudrait battre notre record d'un monstre pour une fois. Eh oui, les deux petites filles étaient déjà venues dans cette forêt auparavant. Mais cette fois c'était Myna qui avait entraîné Kitana dans cette aventure. Elle voulait tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs magiques qu'elle avait appris à l'école. Seulement cinq minutes après s'être aventurées dans la forêt, elles avaient déniché un petit slime, une petite créature de gelée verte, et l'avaient poursuivit. Malheureusement, la petite créature s'était enfuie mais puisqu'elle avait déclaré forfait, les deux petites chasseuses avaient compté ça pour une victoire.  
  
-Ouais! T'as raison! Allons-y! s'impatienta Myna. Kitana avait déjà le nez dans un bosquet de petits cèdres à la recherche d'un autre slime quand Myna sentie un courant d'air et un battement d'ailes.  
  
-Pourvu que ce ne soit pas ce que je crains. Une voix gronda derrière les deux filles qui les fit toutes deux frémir.  
  
-Myna! Kitana! Je crois que j'ai droit à quelques explications non? Derrière elles se tenaient la reine Nina et son escorte. Elle les regarda patiemment mais ses sourcils froncèrent quand elle vit l'épée que Myna avait volée.  
  
-Mais... cette épée... Myna! Comment as-tu osé la prendre!? Myna regarda l'épée attentivement de ses grands yeux. Certes elle était jolie mais quoi de plus? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui en voulait pour une arme qui servait de décoration dans sa chambre. Nina prit violemment sa fille part le bras et la traîna derrière elle.  
  
-Quand je pense en plus que tu ais séché les cours! Tu as désobéis à toutes ces choses en un seul avant-midi! D'abord, tu es entrée dans ma chambre sans ma permission, ensuite tu as volé l'épée que je t'avais même ordonné de ne pas toucher, tu n'es même pas allée en classe et tu as désobéi au règlement qui stipule que les civils n'ont pas d'autorisation de passage. Tu imagines si un de ces monstres vous avait trouvées toutes les deux? Tu as vue comment cette forêt est sombre et épaisse? Pourquoi crois- tu qu'on l'appelle la Forêt Dense? Vraiment ma fille, tu me déçois beaucoup. Toi aussi Kitana! Toi qui es si responsable d'habitude! Quant à toi petite rebelle, aussitôt que tu seras au château tu te plongeras dans tes devoirs sans manger et tu assisteras les femmes de chambres pendant toute la fin de semaine. De plus, dimanche tu reprendras les cours que tu as séchés! Suis-je claire?  
  
-Mais maman! Dimanche c'est le Championnat à Coursair! protesta la petite fille.  
  
-Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir aux conséquences, petite demoiselle! Les gardes qui accompagnaient la reine eurent un peu pitié de la petite Myna. Le Championnat de Coursair était l'évènement le plus attendu dans la région. Les meilleurs combattants du monde s'y affrontaient pour gagner gloire et argent. Katt, la mère de Kitana avait longtemps été l'une des compétitrices mais maintenant elle était propriétaire du Colisée de Coursair et y organisait le Championnat tous les cinq ans. Cette année elle y avait invité Myna et sa mère et leur avait donné des laissez-passer VIP. La reine et ses gardes retournèrent à Windia avec une petite princesse bien triste et secouée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si extraordinaire cette épée? Certes, elle était belle mais sa mère semblait tenir plus à l'épée qu'au bonheur de sa fille. Kitana les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que de tout petits points. Elle s'assit en indien au pied de l'arbre et se mis à réfléchir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve le moyen pour que Myna puisse venir assister au Championnat. Cet évènement ne se produisait que tous les 5 ans et elle n'allait pas laisser son amie le manquer cours ou pas cours! Tout à coup, elle entendit un petit bruissement dans les feuilles d'un arbre. Elle se retourna vivement mais il n'y avait pas un chat dans les environs. Jugeant que la place était dangereuse pour réfléchir, elle s'en retourna à Coursair. Mais elle s'était trompée.  
  
***  
  
Bien caché près du tronc de l'arbre, un petit garçon la surveillait de ses yeux verts étincelants, les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Le Championnat, hein? En effet. il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y assistes pas.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina s'arrêta un moment et ordonna aux gardes de continuer leur chemin, qu'elle les rejoindrait dans quelques minutes. Elle serra l'épée très fort dans ses bras et regarda au loin les montagnes qui situaient Gate.  
  
-Ryu.  
  
***  
  
Le carrosse venait de déposer Myna devant l'entrée de l'école. Elle poussa la grille et laissa traîner ses pieds dans l'herbe encore humide. Il n'y avait personne dans la cour. Myna serait sûrement la seule élève à avoir cours aujourd'hui.  
  
-Dire que je vais devoir passer du temps seule avec cette vieille à écailles. Elle essaya de ne plus penser à son professeur d'histoire et continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Jamais le couloir de l'école ne lui avait paru aussi long et sinistre. Tout à coup, elle senti une présence derrière elle. Deux mains s'abattirent lourdement sur ses épaules.  
  
-Bouh!! La petite fille sursauta et poussa un cri à faire décoller l'encre de ses livres. Derrière elle, le visage triomphant, se tenait Joshua Plumedor, un de ses amis de classe. Il était nettement plus vieux qu'elle (il devait avoir 16 ans) car il avait doubler et redoubler presque toutes ses années. Ce n'est pas que Josh était stupide mais la magie ne l'intéressait pas tant que cela et qu'il était paresseux. Il ne faisait jamais ses devoirs et séchait souvent les cours. Son excuse était qu'il avait déjà entendu le même cours deux ou trois fois donc il n'avait pas besoin de réentendre tout le blabla des professeurs.  
  
-Wha ha! Trouillarde!  
  
-Josh! Qu'est-ce tu fais ici?  
  
-Heu ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu vois, moi je suis un habitué des cours de rattrapage mais toi, l'élève parfaite dont tous les profs s'arrachent, comment peux-tu avoir cours de rattrapage? Ne me dis pas que tu as échappé ton crayon trop fort par terre et que Deis t'a envoyée ici!  
  
-Non! Encore pire... ma mère m'a punie... parce que j'ai sécher tout un avant-midi de cours.  
  
-Donc Kit ne mentait pas. Wha! Ne me dit pas que tu commences déjà ton adolescence et que tu d'viens une petite rebelle! Ne grandi pas trop vite sinon tu va commencer à me plaire tu sais, lui dit-il avec un clin d'?il.  
  
-Arrête, Josh! Tu n'es pas drôle. Kit t'en a parlé?  
  
-Ouaip, 'mdam! Elle ma appelé hier soir. Elle m'a d'ailleurs dit de m'occuper de toi! Aller, viens! On va aller voir les Combattants!  
  
-C'est beaucoup trop risqué! Si ma mère l'apprenait, chose qui est beaucoup trop probable, je serai encore punie! Si je fais ça, ma mère va faire fabriquer une machine à fessé juste pour moi ça c'est sûr!  
  
-Bon. Comme tu veux! Dépêchons-nous alors. Les cours vont bientôt commencer, dit-il dans un soupir. Ils se rendirent donc à la salle prévue pour le rattrapage. Deis, la surveillante désignée, était déjà à son bureau. D'habitude c'est un professeur d'histoire mais son autorité lui avait valu la place de surveillante des cours de rattrapage. Ainsi, les élèves faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas à voir Deis pendant une fin de semaine. Tout le monde détestait Deis. Elle venait du Clan Indigo, tribu disparue depuis très longtemps. Certains disent qu'elle serait immortelle et qu'elle serait chargée de guider les guerriers dragons dans leurs quêtes. Elle était mis humaine, mis serpent. Elle avait toujours avec elle son bâton magique dont elle ne se retenait pas d'utiliser contre les élèves qu'elle n'aimait pas. Josh et Myna étaient ses cibles préférées. Étrangement, elle détestait tous ceux du Clan de l'Ange. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs désigné un coin de la classe juste pour eux tout près de son bureau pour pouvoir les surveiller constamment.  
  
-Nous allons donc reprendre le temps que vous avez gaspillé hier en baillant aux corneilles. L'art de la magie est une science extrêmement difficile et savoir ce que les grands magiciens ont fait et découvert nous permet d'approfondir cette science. Nous allons donc reprendre le passage où... Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Elle leur tourna le dos, pris son bâton magique adossé au tableau et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour la laisser passer et se referma doucement. Les deux élèves se précipitèrent pour coller leur oreille sur le mur et attendirent que quelque chose se produit. Avec un peu de concentration, ils pouvaient distinguer quelques murmures mais n'y comprirent rien. Quand ils entendirent le verrou tourner, ils parcoururent la classe à la vitesse du son pour regagner leur place. Josh avait une envie folle de rire.  
  
-On dirait bien que nous ayons un contretemps. Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous. Josh et Myna se regardèrent s'interrogeant des yeux. Étais-ce une blague? Un test surprise? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'allaient pas rater cette occasion pour s'en aller de là et aller voir le Championnat! Ils prirent leurs affaires en vitesse et se précipitèrent vers la sortie.  
  
-Myna, dit doucement Deis. J'aimerais te parler quelques secondes. La petite fille s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elle avait l'air d'une petite poupée de chiffon avec son uniforme et son air interrogatif. Étrangement, toutes deux étaient calmes et douces face à l'autre. Myna arriva même à la trouver belle avec ses cheveux de jaie.  
  
-Myna, il faut que tu te rappelles bien ce que je vais te dire. Tout acte a ses conséquences mais seuls les divinités peuvent juger si ces conséquences sont bonne ou mauvaises, d'accord? Elle s'était penché pour être à sa hauteur et lui avait mis une main affectueuse sur l'épaule. Jamais la petite fille n'aurait cru ça provenant de Deis. Étais-ce un conseil ou un avertissement?  
  
-Peut-être que les divinités le savent, se dit-elle. Elle couru rattraper Josh avec cette mystérieuse phrase dans la tête. 


End file.
